Una segunda oportunidad en la vida
by Sonysnape
Summary: Barnabas se sentia culpable al no poder salvar a victoria del precipicio del monte de la viuda, pero una visita lo hara cambiar de parecer y tener una segunda oportunidad en la vida
1. Visita

Hola a todos vengo con un nuevo Fanfic pero este de una pelicula amada por mi y por muchas jajajaja del guapo de Johnny Depp Sombras tenebrosas espero que les encante :-), en lo personal amo a Johnny Depp asi que espero que les encante acepto sugerencias,

Dark Shadows: Una segunda oportunidad en la vida

Capitulo 1: Visita.

Todos lo integrantes de la familia Collins estaba reunida para el desayuno, todos haciendo lo habitual Carolyn y sus audífonos, David con sus Juguetes, Elizabeth leyendo el periódico, Roger el padre de David había regresado pidiendo el perdón de la familia había recapacitado y quería ser un padre ejemplar para David asi que Barnabas le permitió su regreso y como de costumbre Barnabas estaba sentado al final de la mesa para que no le diera el sol.

-Carolyn…. Carolyn en la mesa no cielo quitate esas cosas de los oídos.

Carolyn bufo y se quito los audífonos y siguió comiendo su desayuno.

-Barnabas,

-¿Qué quieres Elizabeth?

-Tenemos que empezar la reconstrucción de la fabrica ya que la amenaza de Angelique desapareció.

-Si, nos pondremos en eso.

-¿estas bien? Te veo deprimido.

-Estoy bien gracias Elizabeth.

-Ser Inmortal apesta.

-Carolyn tu lenguaje.

-Mama es cierto, ves como las personas pasan a tu alrededor, y ves morir a las personas que quieres, mira a Barnabas no pudo llegar a tiempo antes de que victoria se tirara del precipicio.

-Es cierto no llegue a tiempo, no pude salvarla- decía Barnabas con la mirada perdida.

-Barnabas sabes que no es tu culpa, hiciste lo que pudiste pero sacaste adelante a esta familia se que donde quiera que este victoria ella lo sabe.

-Gracias.

Willie entro al salón del desayuno a anunciar la llegada de alguien.

-Señora Elizabeth.

-Willie dime.

-Tiene visitas es su sobrina Sonia Collins.

-Sonia viene… que pase… Wille traela

Barnabas se sorprendió.

-¿otra Collins?

-Si es mi sobrina, ya pasara.

En eso ella entro al salón Barnabas trago pesado pero ella era… Hermosa, vestia unos pantalones tipo Leggins con unas botas altas sin tacon y una blusa rosa (asi tengo un conjunto de ropa y me sienta bien) tenia el pelo rizado como todas las mujeres Collins pero ella lo tenia en color negro, no era muy blanca tenia color Trigueño y no era ni muy flaca ni muy gorda estaba regular pero si que era hermosa, no dudo en pararse de su asiento y acercarse a ella con esa manera de caminar y tomar su mano para besársela.

-Bienvenida, mi nombre es Barnabas Collins.

-Muchas Gracias, mi nombre es Sonia Collins ¿somos familiares?

-Muy muy muy Lejanos.

Sonia no pudo evitar sentirse sonrojada ante la mirada de aquella persona la miraba como que quisiera comérsela.

-Gracias por la bienvenida… Hola tia Liz, tio Roger, Carolyn y David me alegra verlos otra vez.

-A nosotros tambien querida, dime ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Muy bien tio Roger al fin me he graduado

-Genial una Chef en la familia Collins- Dijo Elizabeth- felicidades querida y que bueno que has venido a notificarnos.

-De hecho he venido a pedir a favor… Tengo empleo, consegui trabajo aquí en un restaurante nuevo en Collinsport y busco casa- eso lo estaba diciendo visiblemente nerviosa, nadie de la familia sabia por que Sonia se ponía nerviosa cuando quería pedir un favor aunque ellos fueran su familia siempre se ponía nerviosa- será ¿Qué puedo quedarme aquí en Collinwood?

-Claro que si querida … tu eres parte de los Collins y Collinwood tambien es tu hogar ¿roger?

-Claro que si, bienvenida a casa ¿niños?

-Si!- Dijo David sin pensarlo dos veces- ¿Carolyn?

-Si-

-Gracias pero… Señor Barnabas ¿no tiene problema que me quede aquí?

Barnabas volvió a levantarse y se acerco nuevamente a ella.

-Dime Barnabas querida y para mi tu presencia en esta casa es como una noche llena de estrellas y la luna llena brillando espledorosamente, sin ofender Carolyn.

Sonia Se sonrojo y asintió como respuesta- Muchas gracias Barnabas.

-¿Cuándo comienzas a trabajar querida?- pregunto Elizabeth.

-Esta noche, hoy es la apertura tengo que estar alli.

-Señorita Sonia ¿me permite enseñarle su habitación? Se cual le dare.

-Gracias y usted tambien puede llamarme Sonia.

Sonia cogió sus maletas y empezó a Caminar a la par de Barnabas.

-Permíteme tus cosas querida.

Barnabas tomo las maletas de Sonia, iban por los pasillos de la casa Sonia sabia que la casa era grande ya que había pasado parte de su niñez alli, había cambiado mucho.

-Collinwood cambio bastante no la recuerdo asi.

-Le hicimos remodelaciones, desde que se incendio.

-¿incendio? ¿Cuándo?

-Hace unos 6 meses mas o menos… ¿viniste cuando eras una niña?

-Si vivi aquí, desde que mis padres me abandonaron.

Barnabas paro abruptamente su paso.

-¿te abandonaron? ¿Quién era el Collins?

-Mi papa, ellos me dejaron en Collinwood diciendo que irían a visitar a mi abuela materna que esta enferma y jamás volvieron.

-Lo lamento.

-Esta bien, a decir verdad ellos creyeron que estaba loca ya que creía que la leyenda de esta familia es verdad, mi tia Liz y mi tio Roger fueron mi apoyo, todos los días me sentaba en las escaleras principales esperando a que regresaran pero jamás volvieron ellos me ayudaron a Asimilarlo.

Llegaron a la habitación que Barnabas había dispuesto.

-Es esta.

Abrió la habitación y Sonia entro en ella, la habitación era increíble tenían hermosos ventanales y una cama enorme y un baño propio es genial.

-Esta hermosa esta habitación.

-me alegra que te guste… mi habitación esta a la par por si necesitas algo.

-Gracias, gracias por ser tan amable conmigo.

-Creeme querida Sonia nadie de esta familia te dejara sola.

Ella sonrio y Barnabas junto con ella, Sonia no sabia por que pero algo la estaba haciendo acercarse mas sus rostros empezaron a acercarse casi iban a sellar sus labios.

-BARNABAS…!

Ellos se separaron visiblemente sonrojados y con un deje de decepcion por que los habían interrumpido.

-Barnabas.

-¿Qué Elizabeth?

-Tenemos que ir a la construcción de la fabrica

-Si es cierto… Sonia fue un placer.

-El placer fue mio… Adios tia Liz gracias por aceptarme de vuelta.

-De nada cariño.

Cuando se hubiesen ido, ella se tiro en la enorme cama pensando en ese individuo, casi iban a besarse pero, no sentía ninguna culpa es mas se sentía bien, pero no sabia que pensaría el de ella, no soportaría que alguien dañara sus sentimientos no otra vez… bueno debía descansar esa noche asi que tenia que prepararse.

Fin del capitulo.

Uuuuf ya esta el primero de muchos creo…. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿reviews?


	2. El Detalle

Hola… Bueno segundo capitulo y tengo un review gracias a **AkaneStark **por comentar espero que te siga gustando y si tienes alguna sugerencia para mi la aceptare :D

Capitulo 2: El detalle.

Barnabas estaba supervisando la obra de construcción de la fabrica estaba paseándose en la construcción pero su mente estaba en otra parte- _Sonia- _Era una persona hermosa, esa chica le cautivo desde que entro al comedor en la mañana, como le había contado su historia de cómo sus padres le habían abandonado sintió un deseo que no había sentido, ni con victoria, pero… no podía, sinceramente no podía, lo que paso en la mañana en la habitación de cómo casi se besan sinceramente no podía, no podía arriesgar a Sonia, el era un monstruo, y sabia que a ella le haría sufrir asi que únicamente se alejaría.

-Barnabas ¿me has oído?

-No…. ¿Qué?

-mira estos acabados.

-Estan bien,

-Olle… desde que vino mi sobrina estas muy distraído ¿acaso ella te atrae?

-No, claro que no.

Terminaron el dia e iban de nuevo a Collinwood, al entrar Barnabas iba para su habitación y paso por la habitación de Sonia, la puerta estaba abierta y pudo observar una imagen bastante Torturadora para el, si puediera decirse torturadora, estaba Sonia Dormida en su cama, tenia la Sabana a la mitad, el entro y termino de cubrirla y la observo definitivamente el no merecía el amor de ella y salió de su habitación y cerro la puerta y se metió en su habitación.

Sonia se desperto ya era casi de noche, miro su reloj.

-Ay por dios me quede dormida- eran las 5:30 y tenia que estar en el restaurante a las 6:00 pm pero había algo que no encajaba para ella, la puerta estaba cerrada y ella la había dejado abierta, quizás alguien la habia cerrado, se metió al baño para cambiarse lo mas rápido que podía, en 15 minutos estaba lista, asi que tomo su mochila y sus herramientas y salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y vio a todos en el comedor.

-Tia Liz ya debo irme al Restaurante.

-Claro querida, buena suerte en el trabajo, pero..hmmm quizás Barnabas pueda llevarte.

Barnabas levanto la cabeza hacia donde Liz y luego vio a Sonia.

-No lo creo- lo dijo con un tono frio, un tono que Sonia pudo percibir y su semblante se decayó pero intento que nadie lo notara, era mas que seguro que Barnabas tambien pensaba lo mismo que todos los Collins acerca de ella.

-No hay problema creo que podre irme caminando adiós Tia Liz vuelvo en un rato.

-Ten cuidado.

Ya cuando salió de la mansión no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas corrieran en sus mejillas y empezó a caminar e iba limpiándose las mejillas, no se percato que alguien la observaba desde la ventana, Barnabas se sintió un despreciable no sabia que habia herido los sentimientos de ella, ¿Qué habia hecho? Definitivamente si era un monstruo por hacer llorar a una criatura tan hermosa como ella.

-Olle… Olle

-¿Qué pasa Carolyn?

-Dime que tienes

-Yo soy un monstruo ¿crees que merezco que alguien me ame?

-Barnabas todos tenemos derecho a que nos amen, aunque sea mortal ¿dime quien es?

-Sonia.

-¿Sonia?

-Se que esta mal.

-No del todo recuerda que hay 200 años de diferencia entre ustedes… no escondas lo que sientes, si quieres lanzate.

-Lo hare… Creo que ire a buscarla en la noche.

Sonia estaba en el restaurante sirviendo unos platos montados, ya casi eran los últimos clientes de esa noche, la apertura habia sido un éxito total habia llegado los dueños, los acrededores y sus familias y invitados y a todos les habían gustado los platillos del menú que ella habia preparado, ya el restaurante cerro y estaba a punto de irse tomo sus cosas, su mochila y sabia que tenia que caminar, no pensaba pedirle nada a Barnabas, iba caminando en Collinsport y habia un grupo que la seguía de cerca.

-Olle preciosa, no vayas tan rápido ven a tomar algo con nosotros.

Ella seguía caminando, y afianzaba mas su mochila y caminaba mas rápido.

-Olle para ven aquí y diviértete, te haremos entrar en calor ven aquí.

Uno de los chicos la tomo del brazo.

-DEJAME IR.

-VEN AQUÍ A GOZAR CONMIGO.

-AUXILIO AYUDENME.

El grupo la tumbo en el suelo y sintió como pasaban sus manos en su cuerpo ella solo esperaba lo peor, pero no vino solo vio una luz y un auto que se aproximaba y se bajaba alguien era Barnabas.

-Dejenla en paz, Sonia Levantate, sube al Auto.

Ella se levanto y fue corriendo al auto y solo vio como Barnabas enfrentaba a los chicos.

-Olle esa fue una maniobra peligrosa.

Barnabas los vio unos ojos llenos de odio y ira, nadie absolutamente nadie iba a tocar a Su Sonia, Los chicos entraron en pánico y salieron corriendo de alli, volvió al auto y se fueron de alli, iba conduciendo.

-Deberia ir a arrancarles la cabeza.

-No… no lo creo- Ella iba viendo a la ventana, sabia que Barnabas no gozaba de su prescencia- Creo que aquí no correré peligro, creo que me bajare aquí.

-No, no lo haras iremos juntos a Collinwood.

-No tienes que hacerlo, se que mi presencia no te agrada asi que.

Barnabas le tomo de la barbilla y la hizo verle.

-Creeme querida que tu presencia me alegra el corazón.

-Pero hoy…

-Hoy, tuve una severa crisis de falta de confianza y crei que yo no te merecía es que si lo supieras, no soy capaz de decírtelo, no ahora.

-No importa, cuando estes listo dimelo, entenderé.

El la observo y se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios, el profundizo el beso irrumpiendo en la boca de ella, ella se dejo y siguieron besándose sin percatarse que alguien los observaba desde un arbusto.

Fin del capitulo.

¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews?


	3. Secreto Revelado

Hola amigos vengo con un nuevo capitulo de esta película que me trae loca ya que yo como quisiera que Johnny Depp me muerda jajaj xD y me convierta igual que el etc por cierto habia olvidado escribir algo importante, no vallan a pensar que me quiero adueñar de Dark Shadows.

Disclaimer: Dark Shadows no me pertenece, ni este vampiro hermosísimo que me encanta este pertenece a TIM BURTON y Johnny Depp y a Jhonatan Frid (El barnabas original Q.D.P) Yo solo me divierto escribiendo y enamorándome mas de Barnabas Collins.

Capitulo 3: Secreto Revelado.

Barnabas Llevo a Sonia a su habitación.

-Sonia.

-Dime

-Se que esto esta mal.

-Barnabas me contaste que somos muy lejanos, creo que eso no importa.

Sonia le sonreía sinceramente y el sonrio con ella y le acaricio la barbilla.

-Esta bien pero ¿te parece si lo dejamos en secreto por un tiempo? No quisiera que Elizabeth me tildara de pervertido.

-Si, Esta bien ¿quieres ir a la azotea? Vi que la luna esta preciosa hoy.

-Si vamos.

Estaban en la azotea, y estaban hablando cosas triviales para conocerse mas.

-¿Dónde estudiaste?- Le pregunto Barnabas a Sonia.

-Estudie en la primaria de Collinsport, luego pase a la secundaria Collinsport y luego a la preparatoria Collinsport como ves no he salido de aquí luego de eso me fui a Nueva York a estudiar arte culinario ¿y tu?

-Ya veo… yo primero vivi en Liverpool, luego con mis padres nos mudamos a Collinsport para construir co… ayudar a la familia con el negocio luego de eso mis padres fueron asesinados.

-eso es horrible.

-Lo se, ellos los amaba ellos me amaban tambien.

Ella al escuchar como los padres de Barnabas lo habían amado bajo la cabeza.

-Tus padres te amaban, que envidia, los mios ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de decirme que no volverían jamás, siempre miraba a los otros chicos como le regalaban cosas a sus padres en el dia de la madre o en el dia del padre yo jamás pude hacer eso.

Barnabas solo obsevaba como ella se desahogaba y sus lagrimas caian, no dudo en tomarla de la barbilla y girarla para que lo viera y limpiar sus lagrimas, sabia que tenia que hacer, sabia que debía decirle la verdad, pero tenia miedo no sabia que iba a pensar ella.

-Sonia querida.

-Dime.

-tengo que decirte la verdad acerca de mi y al mismo tiempo no puedo.

-Barnabas, esta bien te dije que esperaría.

-pero no es eso… simplemete dejalo ¿si?

-¿quieres alejarte de mi?

-Si

Ella solto las manos de barnabas y retrocedió, Barnabas intento acercarse a ella.

-Sonia… No quiero dañarte.

-ya lo hiciste.

-¿Qué?

-Me siento tan a gusto contigo, pero… siempre que me siento a gusto con alguien siempre se aleja de mi, mis padres ahora… tu.

Ella se dio la media vuelta y se disponía a irse pero barnabas la detuvo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-No, espera no te vayas te lo dire, pero se que seras tu la que se aleje cuando te lo diga.

-No la hare.

Barnabas puso ambas manos en su rostro.

-Soy un monstruo.

-¿Qué?

-yo…yo…soy un vampiro.

-¿un vampiro?

-Si se que piensas, ahora saldrás despavorida de aquí y…

No siguió por que Sonia lo habia interrumpido besándole en los labios.

-me da igual se que no me haras daño.

-a nadie de esta familia.

-¿Cómo paso? ¿Cómo te convertiste en vampiro?

-Es una larga historia.

-tengo tiempo.

-Ven conmigo.

Estaban en la habitación de Barnabas sentados en un sofá ella estaba recostada en las piernas de Barnabas y el le acariciaba el cabello, miraban la antigua pintura de Barnabas.

-¿ese eres tu?

-Si, me la hicieron hace 205 años mas o menos, 5 años después una bruja llamada Angelique me maldijo y me convirtió en esto.

-¿angelique? ¿angelique bouchard?

-Si

-Lo sabia, nadie tiene tantos cuadros y sus abuelas eran idénticas a ella, estuve en su oficina un dia mi tia le envía un memoradum y vi los cuadros y vi ese detalle.

-Entonces debes ser muy observadora my Dear (jajajaja amo esta frase en Johnny)

-si… ¿barnabas?

-Si

-¿Qué paso con Josette?

-Ella murió, Angelique la mato, asi como lo hizo con Victoria.

-¿aun la amas?

El observo a Sonia.

-No, ya no, solo me siento culpable por no haberla salvado.

-No es tu culpa.

-tengo miedo que eso te pase a ti por eso mis miedos.

-No me dejes ¿si?... no me dejes sola como todos lo hacen.

-No la hare- Le acaricio mas el cabello, ella estaba bostezando y se acomodaba mas en las piernas de Barnabas- Te estas durmiendo mi amor.

-Eso creo.

El sonrio la cargo y la llevo a su cama y la metió en su cama y la cubrió, ella lo sabia y lo aceptaba estaba feliz, ella no se alejaría, ni el tampoco.

-Te amo.

-Yo tambien te amo- Contesto ella.

-Buenas noches mi amor.

-Buenas noches Barnabas.

El le beso en los labios y se fe a su habitación.

Fin del capitulo.

Espero que les haiga gustado, ya en el próximo capi sabremos quien los estaba viendo en los arbustos :-D gracias a **AkaneStark **y a **FREDITTA **Por ponerme en sus autores favoritos y seguir mi historia continúen conmigo Chicas :-D


	4. Deseos de Venganza

Hola vengo con un nuevo capitulo de mi historia ahora sabremos quien es esa persona viéndolos en el auto chan chan chan… Espero que les siga gustando.

Capitulo 4: Deseos de Venganza

Alguien se removía entre los arbustos y salió de su escondite sabia adonde quería ir, pero primero tendría que conseguir algunas cosas primero no era bueno llegar con la apariencia que tenia salió hasta que la luz de la noche le dio de lleno y Julia Hoffman se dislumbraba, estaba palida por la nueva etapa que estaba experimentando sus colmillos eran visibles, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, su mirada esta fija en Collinwodd sin duda se vengaría, se vengaría de Barnabas Collins por el daño que le hizo hace 6 meses, pero gracias a eso ella era como el, solo basto su mordida para permitir que el veneno le llegara al cuerpo, pero sin duda le fue malo con ella.

-Solo tengo que devolverle el favor, primero acabare con su nueva novia quizás viva en Collinwood.

Fue hacia Collinsport y entro a una tienda de ropa que encontró abierta y se compro varios atuendos, era increíble su deseo al alcohol habia desaparecido hoy quería otra cosa.

-Sangre, tengo mucha sed.

-¿dijo algo señorita?

-No, nada, me llevo estos atuendos.

Salió de dicha tienda y pudo observar a un grupo de chicos, eran de hecho los chicos que habían molestado a Sonia mas temprano, ella se acerco a ellos.

-Hola.

-Hola Nena ¿quieres gozar? ¿con uno de nosotros?

Ella pudo ver que ellos tenían ojos de lujuria, les pareció una presa perfecta, nadie se resistía a una mujer atractiva.

-Si, Con todos de hecho- Ella se lo habia dicho cerca del oído del chico, haciéndolo jadear, luego le dio un toque con su lengua.

-¿Con todos?

-Aja.

-Seguro… Vengan chicos, Siguenos preciosa conocemos un lugar… Preparate- Eso lo dijo el chico tomandola de la cintura y metiéndola al lugar.

Entraron al cuarto, Solo se escucharon los gritos de todos esos jóvenes, si Julia Hoffman planeaba su venganza.

Era de mañana y Sonia se habia despertado de buen humor, se levanto de la cama se ducho y bajo al comedor, no habia nadie en la mesa solo escucho una voz.

-Hola Sonia Buenos días.

-Buenos días tia Liz.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo ayer?

-Fue un éxito, todo salió a la perfeccion.

-Me alegra ayer en la noche ¿te viniste sola?

-No, Barnabas fue por mi, ¿sabes? Creo que antes de desayunar ire a dar una caminata aquí cerca.

-Bien.

Sonia empezó a caminar y llego a collinsport, paso por el restaurante que aun estaba cerrado y a unos pasos vio una gran aglomeración de personas no sabia que pasaba.

-¿Por qué tantas personas?

Ella se acerco un poco mas y vio al sheriff.

-Hola Oficial Bill.

-Hola señorita Collins

-Disculpe ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué tantas personas?

-Asesinaron a unos chicos, alguien les arranco la garganta.

-¿Qué? ¿arrancarle la garganta?

Ella pudo observar como sacaban a los chicos y para sorpresa de ella era los que la habían molestado la noche anterior, ella tuvo sus sospechas y se dio la vuelta y volvió a Collinwood, subió las escaleras y fue directamente a la habitación de Barnabas, toco la puerta.

-Barnabas soy yo abreme.

-Pasa querida.

Ella entro y vio a Barnabas que se acerco a ella y la recibió con un beso.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

Barnabas pudo observar que algo no iba bien con ella, estaba como asustada.

-Te noto Alterada ¿estas bien?

-Barnabas fui a caminar a Collinsport y los chicos que me molestaron ayer.

-Te molestaron hoy otra vez ¿Verdad? Si es asi juro que los hare.

Pero Sonia le interrumpió.

-Barnabas los asesinaron alguien les arranco la Garganta.

Barnabas palideció y vio a Su novia definitivamente ella no bromeaba.

-¿la garganta dices?

-Si, es la noticia del dia… pero ¿tu no?

-Claro que no… yo no mate a esos chicos.

-Quieres decir que... ¿hay otro vampiro?

-No lo se querida, no lo se… pero- la tomo de los hombros, anda con cuidado ¿si?

-Si.

El la beso y la abrazo hasta que escucharon la voz de Elizabeth desde la planta baja.

-BARNABAS, SONIA BAJEN TENEMOS VISITA.

Ellos se miraron entre si ¿Quién vendría tan temprano de visita?

Fin del capitulo.

Jajajajaja ¿Quién será la visita misteriosa?


	5. Amargo Reencuentro

Hola he vuelto, De verdad necesito seguir con este fi casi que las musas me han ayudado :-D asi que a disfrutar.

Capitulo 5: Un amargo Reencuentro.

Barnabas y Sonia se quedaron viéndose ¿Quién llegaría de visita tan temprano? Decidieron bajar y cuando llegaron al primer piso Barnabas cambio su mirada a una de sopresa y disgusto a la vez, esa persona era Julia Hoffman pero ¿Cómo? A esa mujer la habia matado ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese sobrevivido?

-Doctora Hoffman.

-Barnabas… Tanto tiempo.

Julia estaba frente a el definitivamente era como el y la mirada de ella se paso a la de Sonia y eso a el no le gustaba.

-Tu debes ser Sonia ¿no es asi? Elizabeth acaba de contarme de ti

-¿Si? Es un placer Doctora Hoffman soy Sonia Collins.

Ella estrecho su mano y Julia le dedico una media sonrisa a Sonia y Barnabas solo la observaba.

-¿Julia?- Era Elizabeth que tambien estaba emocionada del regreso de Julia no sabían nada de ella desde la fiesta hace 6 meses.

-¿dime?

-¿Qué te habia sucedido? Te fuiste de la nada hace 6 meses.

Ella solo miro de reojo a Barnabas que este estaba visiblemente nervioso, pero no era la intención de Julia delatarlo frente a Elizabeth no… sus intenciones eran mas macabras para el, lo destruiría.

-Estaba en Rehabilitación, la verdad lo necesitaba, me siento mucho mejor.

-Si, te ves mucho Mejor, ¿Qué te parece si pasamos a desayunar?

Pasaron todos a desayunar pero Sonia no entendía por que Barnabas miraba a la Doctora Hoffman tan serio iba a susurrarle.

-Olle.

-Ahora no es el momento… te lo dire esta noche en mi habitación

-Bien.

Empezaron a desayunar, y a David, Roger y a Carolyn le habia sorprendido que la Doctora Hoffman habia regresado.

-¿Volvera a trabajar?

-No lo se David, no se si mi laboratorio.

-tu laboratorio aun esta arriba, será grandioso que vuelvas- Decia Elizabeth, y Barnabas solo bufo y apretó sus manos, esa mujer no podía volver, se le notaba a leguas que quería hacerle daño a Sonia y no lo iba a permitir, intento relajarse pero otra voz lo hizo abrir los ojos, habia sido Carolyn.

-Sonia, ¿me pasas la matequilla?

-Seguro.

Sonia habia agarrado la mantequilla sin fijarse que alli habia un cuchillo y se corto la mano.

-Aaaaah.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Elizabeth-

-Si, solo es un corte.

Barnabas solo abrió los ojos y vio a Sonia, tenia una hemorragia en la mano y volvió a ver a Julia estaba deseando tirarse a ella para morderla, solo se levanto y levanto a Sonia, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no morderla tambien, y empezó a caminar con ella.

-Ire… a curarte esa herida ven.

La llevo a su habitación y la sento, empezó a curarle la herida, estaba tragando pesadamente.

-¿Barnabas? Esta bien es solo un corte.

-No hables, por favor deja que tu cure.

-Pero… estas haciendo un gran esfuerzo, es sangre… estas sufriendo dejame a mi.

-DEJA QUE TU CURE- grito casi con odio, eso hizo que ella bajara la mirada con tristeza- Perdoname, por favor, te contare la verdad después ¿Si?

-s…si- Dijo casi sin querer demostrar que quería llorar.

-No llores, Por favor- termino de curarle y ponerle una gasa, le levanto por la barbilla para que lo viera- no quise gritarte es que, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no morderte al ver tu hemorragia, y tu estabas preocupada por mi.

-Esta bien ¿Por qué…

No termino de formular la pregunta ya que Barnabas la habia interrumpido.

-Esta noche ¿si?

-Si- Ella tomo la iniciativa y le beso en los labios el la tomo de la cintura y la alzo en brazo y la sento en su escritorio y empezó a besarle el cuello, ella murmuraba.

-Barnabas.

-Sonia, Querida Sonia… te quiero tanto, no dejaría que nada te pasara- Volvio a subir a su rostro y le beso en los labios el la sujetaba con fuerza y ella acariciaba su cabello pasaron asi vario rato, el deseaba rotundamente pasarse a la cama con ella la alzo y empezó a caminar con ella, estaban a punto de llegar a la cama.

-BARNABAS- Era Elizabeth.

El se separo de sus labios casi decepcionado, ambos estaban decepcionados por que los habían interrumpido, volvió a sentar a Sonia en la silla y simulo que estaba curando su mano.

-Pasa Elizabeth.

Elizabeth paso y vio Como Barnabas estaba curando a Sonia.

-¿estas bien?

-Si Tia Liz solo fue un corte pero Barnabas quiso curarlo para que no se infectara.

-Perfecto, querida llamaron del Restaurante.

-Es cierto debo llegar en 1 hora, siempre llaman para recordarme gracias tia Liz, gracias Barnabas.

Elizabeth salió primero y luego iba Sonia, y Barnabas la abrazo por atrás y le beso la mejilla.

-Te amo, No lo olvides.

-Yo tambien te Amo.

Fin Del capitulo.

Chan chan chan Barnabas Salvo a Sonia otra vez aunque pobre de el por que el tambien sufrió xD ¿Reviews?


	6. Corazon De cristal

Hola estoy muy feliz por estar escribiendo esta historia pero no saben lo que amo a mi Vampiro :D que quisiera ser vampiro igual que el alguien sabe ¿Cómo convertirse en vampiro? Yo quiero ser uno xD la única manera seria haciendo enojar a Angelique jajaja xD

Capitulo 6: Corazon de cristal.

Julia vio como Sonia bajaba a la planta baja e iba a la cocina por su estuche de cuchillos, probablemente los que ocupaba en el restaurante y aprovecho para subir a la habitación de Barnabas, entro en ella y vio a Barnabas parado frente a la ventana.

-Hola Barnabas- Le saludo Julia con una voz bastante seductora, haciendo que Barnabas se diera la vuelta para verle.

-¿Qué hace aquí Doctora Hoffman?- Le pregunto a Julia con un deje de enojo que se le notaba.

-¿Qué hago en tu habitación? A ver dejame pensar- Se sento de una forma seductora cruzando la pierna en el escritorio de Barnabas- Nunca habia estado aquí ¿sabes? Es una habitación impresionante.

Barnabas tomo del cuello a Julia y la contamino contra la pared.

-No juegue conmigo, ¿Qué hace en Collinwood? ¿Por qué volvió?

-Para destruirte- Se solto del agarre de Barnabas y se acercaba amenazadoramente a Barnabas- Tu me destruiste, DEJANDOME 6 MESES EN EL FONDO DE MAR, ahora voy a devolverte el favor, te destruiré a ti, pero creo que primero empezare con Sonia ¿tal vez?

Barnabas puso cara de preocupación que luego paso a una furia total.

-No se atreva, ni siquiera piense en tocarla.

En esa discusión estaban y Sonia estaba aun en la primera planta, estaba a punto de salir y sono el teléfono de la casa.

-Buenos días residencia Collins.

-Sonia, soy Andrew- el jefe de Sonia el dueño del restaurante

-Hola señor Stevens estoy saliendo al restaurante justo ahora.

-Antes de que salgas ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-Seguro señor.

-En el pedido que hice de placas para hornos olvide pedir 5 placas ¿tendras tu?

-Si, señor en el desván de la casa, en la parte de arriba, tengo algunas las llevare.

-Te lo agradezco.

Sonia subió al desván, que estaba pegado a la habitación de Barnabas, y pudo escuchar a Barnabas hablando con alguien, muy disimuladamente se pego a la pared que tenia un orificio y vio por alli y era Julia Hoffman la que estaba hablando con Barnabas.

-¿Cómo…- Decia Barnabas pero este fue callado por un beso de Julia, Desde donde estaba viendo a Sonia sintió como su corazón se rompia en mil pedazos, parecía un corazón de cristal, sollozo tomo las placas para horno y salió del desván y prácticamente salió corriendo de alli sin detenerse tomo su estuche para cuchillos y salió de alli, daba gracias al cielo que Elizabeth ya se habia ido y no la miraría asi.

Mientras Barnabas muy furiosamente apartaba a Julia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a poner tus sucios labios en los mios?

Julia muy seductoramente siguió acercándose a el.

-Vamos Barnabas, deja a esa mortal y ven conmigo.

Barnabas la tomo de ambas muñecas y la hecho fuera de la habitación, y cerro la puerta en sus narices.

-Muy bien Barnabas Collins eso has elegido.

Sonia llego al restaurante, todo el camino no dejo de correr queriéndose alejarse Collinwood, de Julia Hoffman y definitivamente de Barnabas Collins toda su vida era lo mismo las personas decían que le amaban pero luego las abandonaban.

-Sonia por fin llegas ¿estas bien?- Andrew Stevens le preguntaba al verla sofocada y con ganas de querer llorar.

-Estoy bien Señor Stevens, aquí están las placas para horno.

-Excelente gracias, comienza a dirigir la cocina.

-Seguro, Muy bien tenemos este evento mañana es a las 7:00 pm quiero ese misen place listo para el final del dia a las 5:00 pm ¿quedo claro?

-Si!

Sonia dirigía las labores en la cocina aunque su mente estaba distante pensando en Barnabas… aunque sacudia su mente no debía hacerse ilusiones el no la amaba en serio, termino el dia de trabajo y a la hora de la salida no se fue a Collinwood si no que fue cuesta arriba cerca del monte de la viuda, alli saco un grito ahogado y sus lagrimas empezaron a caer al fin estaba sola y podía desahogarse, se dejo caer de rodillas y se acosto en dicho lugar, sin importarle que ensuciara su ropa y alli se quedo llorando que perdió la nocion del tiempo, ya habia anochecido y el frio empezaba a caer, sus lagrimas se habían secado ya hace horas, solo sintió el crujido de unas ramas.

-¿Sonia?

Era el… no le respondió, no quería verle, Barnabas se acerco mas para estar frente a ella.

-Mi amor ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No me digas asi.

Barnabas algo consternado, le toco la mejilla.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Lo vi todo, Vi como besaste a la doctora Hoffman.

-¿nos viste? ¿Qué mas viste?

-Nada mas, no pude quedarme.

-No sabes la verdad entonces.

-no quiero saberla- dijo levantándose de golpe- no quiero que me rompan el corazón otra vez, si vas a hacerlo hazlo, dime que has decidido que amas a la doctora Hoffman.

Barnabas la tomo de la cintura y callo de rodillas llorando.

-No…no..no, yo no seria capaz de traicionarte, mi amor, por favor escucha la verdad ¿si?

-Si.

Barnabas le comento todo lo sucedido, de cómo quería cortejar a victoria y quería hacerse mortal de nuevo y como la doctora Hoffman le habia dado la opción de transfusiones para purificar su sangre y hacerlo mortal y de cómo ella le habia engañado.

-Entonces ¿ella se ponía tu sangre para hacerse inmortal?

-Si, ella me habia engañado y yo intente matarla pero no se pudo, no se como ella logro convertirse en vampiro.

-Ya veo, ¿entonces te ha amenazado?

-Si…. Entonces ¿estamos bien?

-Si, perdóname yo fui…

No termino de hablar por que barnabas la habia callado con un beso.

-Te amo- le susurro Sonia en el oído.

-Yo tambien te amo, mi amor regresemos a Collinwood Si no te ve Elizabeth se va a preocupar.

-Si- ella tomo su estuche.

-Sube a mi espalda.

-¿Qué suba a tu espalda?

-Si.

Ella subió a la espalda de Barnabas y el la sujeto con fuerza.

-Sostente.

El empezó a Correr con gran velocidad, ella sentía la brisa en la cara en un dos por tres estaban en Collinwood, en la habitación de Sonia.

-Quedate aquí, le dije A Elizabeth que habías subido a tu habitación.

-Gracias- Ella le beso, y el le respondió el beso.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Fin del capitulo.

Jajajajaja ya vieron que BRUJA esa vampira de Julia Hoffman xD pero nadie separara a Barnabas y a Sonia nunca nunca Nunca HE DICHO, Hasta la próxima.


	7. planeando un acontecimiento

Hola perdon por haberme ido tanto tiempo pero… las clases en la universidad me comen el tiempo ahora les traigo un capi nuevo, Julia prepara su venganza, mientras que Barnabas y Sonia avanzan en su relación espero que os guste a leer.

Capitulo 7: preparando un acontecimiento.

Las semanas siguientes surgieron normales, Sonia y Barnabas estaban trabajando tanto, Barnabas en la reconstrucción de la fabrica y Sonia en el restaurante, siempre que Sonia veía a la doctora Hoffman esta la veía con unos ojos como si la atravesara con odio, siempre que Julia quería acercarse a Sonia, Barnabas aparecia y se la llevaba, el desayuno de ese dia no fue la excepción Sonia bajo mas temprano de lo normal y para su mala suerte Julia estaba alli.

-Hola Sonia.

-Buenos días Doctora Hoffman

-¿Desayunamos?

A Sonia se le helo la sangre y empezó a retroceder y Julia se acercaba amenazadoramente a ella, pero una mano en el hombro de Sonia la salvo de nuevo.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días Barnabas- le dijo Sonia suspirando aliviada.

-Buenos días… señor Collins- Julia se fue de alli… cuando ella se fue Barnabas giro a Sonia que la viera.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si… Creo que yo prefiguro en su menú.

-Descuida, yo estoy aquí… hablando de desayunar ¿quieres salir a desayunar conmigo?

-Si- ella le sonrio- ¿sabes? Conozco el lugar perfecto- Sonia llevo a Barnabas al restaurante, entraron a su oficina y Sonia se quito la blusa frente a Barnabas, a el se le seco la boca al verla llevaba un sujetador color negro muy hermoso que le hacia resaltar la forma de sus pechos se relamió los labios pero quito esos pensamientos de su cabeza, cuando la vio ponerse su chaqueta y salió a la cocina, ella preparo 2 desayunos y los sirvió en una mesa, comieron de lo mas tranquilo Barnabas no prefería la comida normal pero debía reconocer que Sonia cocinaba de maravilla.

-La construcción de la fabrica esta casi lista ¿Verdad?

-Si, asi es.

-Se ve fantástica desde aquí… Deberias hacerle publicidad para la apertura.

-¿es como los Happenings que dice Carolyn?

-Si, eso seria estupendo

-¿Qué grupo seria bueno para ese Happening? No Alice Cooper esa señora es muy fea.

Ella rio por lo bajo.

-¿quizas los Rolling Stone? O ¿The Beatles?... pero prométeme que me encargare de la comida.

-Seguro… se que será una comida fabulosa

Ella se sonrojo.

-Sonia ¿quieres ser mi pareja para el baile?

-Olle pero… no deberíamos ser mas discretos.

-Por favor ¿Quién sospecharía? Solo seriamos unos familiares compartiendo un rato… y cuando nadie nos vea.

El beso con fiereza a Sonia sus manos bajaron a su cintura y la atrajo a el, ella empezó a caminar sin dejar de besarlo y entraron a su oficina y cerro la puerta, Barnabas llevo a Sonia al sofá que ella tenia ella y se posiciono sobre ella, era la primera vez que lo hacia y a Barnabas le gustaba, empezó a Besarle a el cuello, ella acariciaba su espalda y su cabello.

-Sonia… te amo tanto, tanto, quiero que seas mia.

-Yo tambien quiero ser tuya.

Barnabas sonrio y empezaba a desabotonar los botones de la blusa de ella mientras besaba su cuello, cuando.

-Sonia ¿ya viniste?

Los dos se levantaron y acomodaron su ropa, era el jefe de ella, Barnabas suspiro derrotado, ella le susurro.

-Ya habrá tiempo.

Andrew entro a la oficina de Sonia.

-Buenos días señor Stevens

-Buenos días, viniste temprano y veo que tienes compañía

-Si señor el es Barnabas Collins.

-¿Barnabas Collins? ¿el Barnabas Collins?

-Si el mismo.

-Mucho Gusto Señor Stevens

-Señor Collins el placer es mio, déjeme decirle que su empresa de enlatados es la mejor, Sonia la sugirió y ha sido la mejor idea de todas.

-Me alegro mucho.

-Me retiro ya.

Cuando Andrew se hubiese ido.

-Creo que tengo que irme.

-Si… ten cuidado con Julia.

-Si lo tendre y no olvides que vendre por ti.

-Si,

El le dedico un ultimo beso y se fue de alli.

Mientras que en Collinwood Julia Hoffman estaba sentada en su laboratorio y pensaba en una manera de hundir a Sonia… Sentimentalmente ya que físicamente no podía ya que Barnabas siempre estaba alli asi que tenia un plan perfecto.

-Sonia… Sonia tendras un recuerdo tan desagradable cuando veas lo que te quiero mostrar que habras deseado no haberte fijado en Barnabas Collins, eso lo hacia viendo unos directorios telefónicos, Julia sonreía maquiavélicamente, a ella le satisfacía la manera en la que hundiría a Sonia, le recordaría que ella no es nada mas y nada menos que una basura y asi Barnabas se enteraría y asi lo terminaría de hundir a el sin duda alguna ella era una genio.

Las semanas seguían pasando, la fabrica al fin estuvo lista Barnabas sonreía orgulloso de su nueva fabrica la fabrica de todos los Collins, Sonia disimuladamente le tomo de la mano y el gustoso la acepto afianzando su mano.

-Quedo increíble.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- Decia Barnabas tomandola de los hombros- Lo planeamos Elizabeth, Roger y yo, para que te sientas como en casa.

Sonia casi llora habia una foto de toda la familia Collins Elizabeth, Roger, David, Carolyn, Barnabas y la habían incluido a ella.

-Muchas Gracias- Ella abrazo a Barnabas y le beso disimuladamente.

Salieron de la fabrica, ellos anunciaron el Acontecimiento, y Barnabas contrato el servicio de Banquetes del restaurante, asi que Sonia estaría algo ocupada las siguientes semanas planeando Menus, pero estaba encantada ya que en las noches la acompañaba Barnabas y le enseñaba de todo, diferentes tipos de carnes y pollos, mariscos y licores, decidieron todo, Sonia se estiro en su silla tenia bastante sueño, Barnabas lo noto y la levanto en brazos y la coloco en su cama y la cubrió, se iba a ir pero ella le tomo la mano.

-¿Barnabas?

-Dime amor.

-Quedate conmigo esta noche

El sonrio y asintió, se metió a la cama con ella la abrazo y durmieron abrazados toda la noche.

Fin del capitulo.

Wiii espero que les encante y espero reviews


	8. el acontecimiento ¿agridulce?

Capitulo 8: El acontecimiento ¿agridulce?

Sonia estaba lista, solo estaba supervisando las ultimas guarniciones del buffet que serviría en el Happening estaba realmente muerta Barnabas habia invitado a mucha gente, casi todo el pueblo pero tambien esta ella… La doctora Hoffman, no sabia por que todas estas semanas que estuvo planeando el Happening habia estado viéndola extraño, no sabia si planeaba algo.

-Sonia.

-¿Si señor Stevens?

-La comida del Happening de los Collins quedo estupenda

-Gracias señor…

-Olle, estoy pensando en que los cocineros servirán el Buffet tu puedes divertirte en el Happening con tu familia.

-Gracias.. creo.

-¿pasa algo?

-No lo se… tengo un mal presentimiento

Llego el dia del Happening todos andaban moviéndose de un lado a otro Elizabeth viendo las decoraciones, Carolyn viendo todas las atracciones solo Sonia estaba sentada en la mesa casi se hacer nada, no sabia por que… tenia ese presentimiento de que no iba a pasarle nada bueno ese dia, pero era absurdo si iba a pasarle algo bueno, estaría en la fiesta con Barnabas, si lo que pensaba era una tontería.

-¿estas bien?- una voz la sobresalto, era Barnabas.

-Ey- ella se lanzo a abrazarlo.

-Estas muy efusiva hoy My dear.

-No es nada, estoy feliz por el Happening.

-Yo tambien estoy feliz por el Happening.

Ultimaron detalles y todo estaba listo, Sonia estaba vistiéndose ella escogió un vestido en negro que le llegaba casi a las rodillas, con unos tacones negros, Barnabas entro a la habitación y cuando entro se le seco boca sonia estaba hermosa.

-Hola.

-Hola Barnabas ¿Cómo me veo?

El se acerco a ella la tomo de la cintura y la beso

-Estas bellisiima

-Tu tambien te vez muy guapo

Ellos bajaron al salón y empezó a llegar la gente el Buffet estaba servido estaba todo listo, la atracción principal fueron los Beatles, ellos estaban bailando Barnabas resulto ser buen bailarin solo que Sonia miraba que en la mesa estaba la Doctora Hoffman viendo con cara macabra ¿Qué estaba planeando?... y lo sabria justo ahora, la música paro y la doctora Hoffman tomo el micrófono.

-Su atención por favor, tenemos una sorpresa para todos los Collins, encontré a unas personas que son Collins y vienen de invitados de honor que pasen Albert y Sarah Collins con su HIJA Karen Collins, solo se escucho un pequeño gritillo, Barnabas se volteo a ver a Sonia que se escondió detrás de el.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Son mis padres

Barnabas volteo a ver como esos inmundos entraban sonriendo y abrazando a Elizabeth, pero Elizabeth tampoco se veía feliz.

-Sacame de aquí… no quiero estar aquí…- eso lo decía entrecortadamente

-Sonia.

Sonia al ver que Barnabas no se movia, ella salió corriendo del lugar, Barnabas solo la observo, Elizabeth se acercaba a el con esas 3 personas.

-Barnabas- Dijo Elizabeth casi sin ganas- el es mi hermano Albert Collins y su esposa e hija

Barnabas viéndolos con una cara fría.

-Ya veo- Dandole la mano a Albert- Digame señor ¿Cuántos hijos tiene?-

-Solo una mi hija Karen, es mi orgullo.

-Es un placer señor Collins- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

-Elizabeth ¿te importaría llevar a los dos señores a tu oficina? Luego voy yo.

Julia al ver salir corriendo a Sonia solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa Sonia se sentía miserable ahora venia el siguiente paso, que seguro sucedería, se notaba que a la chica Karen le atraía Barnabas.

-olle guapo ¿quieres Bailar?

-¿disculpe?

-Si usted señor Collins baile conmigo

-Si me disculpa … ya tengo pareja para el baile… y estoy buscándola

Karen le tomo de la mano, y lo guio a la puerta donde se colocan los abrigos.

-Anda bailemos privadamente.

Karen empezó a moverse sensualmente, a Barnabas la chica le parecía atractiva pero no… no debía… El amaba a Sonia, pero sucedió algo que el no previo, Karen le habia puesto las manos de el en la cadera de ella, Barnabas solto un pequeño gemido.

-¿Te gusta no?.

Se topo mas el y empezó a restregarse en el, la puerta del armario se abrió haciendo que ellos se despegaran alli estaba una Sonia con una cara que no alentaba y solo se fue.

-NO…ESPERA.

Karen quería volver a arrimarse a el pero el la lanzo lejos.

-ALEJATE DE MI SERPIENTE- El la tomo del cuello- SI ESA PERSONA DEJA DE CONFIAR EN MI JURO QUE TE DESTRUIRE… AHORA CAMINA.

Llego a la oficina de Elizabeth entro y empujo a Karen al sofá.

-¿Qué le hace a mi hija?

-Lo mismo que le hare a usted o peores cosas si no se larga de Collinwood AHORA MISMO… Y QUIERO SABER… ¿QUIEN LOS LLAMO?

La pareja solo se vio y no dijo nada, Barnabas se acerco a Albert y lo tomo del cuello.

-PARA DILE QUE PARE ME ASFIXIA

-DEJE A MI ESPOSO.

-DIME QUIEN TE LLAMO.

-JULIA HOFFMAN.

Elizabeth dio un gritillo- ¿Julia? ¿ella te llamo?

-Acabare con esa mujer, pero tengo otra cosa que hacer … los quiero fuera de Collinwood y nunca vuelvan … ustedes merecen morir y arder en el infierno… ABANDONARON A SU HIJA Y LA NIEGAN.

Fin del capitulo.


	9. te amo

Capitulo 9: te amo

El salió de alli y fue buscando a Sonia la encontró en su habitación empacando.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me voy.

Barnabas se quedo sin aire al escucharla.

-No puedes irte… no te vayas.

-¿Por qué?... ellos estarán aquí y se ve que nunca me amaron además creo que te cayo bien la hija de ellos.

-Fue ella Sonia ella me quería seducir, pero jamás le hubiera hecho caso… además ellos no se quedaran aca… los heche de Collinwood.

Ella paro y lo vio para lanzarse a el, el la abrazo.

-¿los hechaste por mi?

-Jamas dejaría que ellos se acercaran a ti….

El la beso con toda la ternura del mundo luego el beso se volvió apasionado, ella le iba desabotonando la camisa a Barnabas y el estaba bajándole el cierre a su vestido en besos caricias el estaba con el torso descubierto y ella estaba en ropa interior definitivamente ella era la mas hermosa.

-Eres tan hermosa.

Volvio a besarla y ella le empezaba a desabrochar el cinturón y bajaba sus pantalones, el quito el sosten a ella y besos sus senos y los succionaba y lamia sus pezones ella suspiraba y acariciaba el cabello de Barnabas el le estaba arrancando gemidos y eso lo hacia sonreir con sus manos fue bajando las bragitas de Sonia y empezaba besando su cuello y clavicula y fue bajando lentamente beso su estomago, su ombligo luego volvió a subir a sus labios ella cambio de posiciones y ahora ella estaba sobre el y empezaba a besar a su cuello-

-oh Sonia… te amo tanto.

-Yo tambien te amo.

Ella podía sentir la excitación que sobresalía de los bóxers de Barnabas, el volvió a girarse y se bajo los bóxers.

-Sonia tu ¿algunas vez?

Ella entendía esa pregunta.

-No… nunca.

El sonrio.. la beso.

-Tendre cuidado.

Se posiciono entre sus piernas y fue penetrándola con cuidado cuando llego casi al final la embestio y ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿te lastime?

Ella respiro un poco cuando se relajo.

-Continua.

El empezó a moverse lentamente y sin dejar de besarse, ellos gemían, poco después las embestidas se hicieron mas fuertes y rapidas Barnabas hacia un esfuerzo para no ser tan brusco debía recordar que Sonia era humana, ella estaba al punto de llegar al climax y el con ella.

-Barnabas.

-Sonia… te amo.

-Yo tambien te amo OHHH BARNABAS

Ella llego al climax y el con ella con un gemido Barnabas se vacio en ella luego después de eso el salió de ella y se acosto a su lado y la coloco recostada en su pecho, y se vieron a los ojos unos ojos llenos de amor, siguieron viéndose y ella se fue quedando dormida.


	10. Enfrentandose a la realidad

Hola he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de Dark Shadows :D espero que sea de agrado.

Capitulo 10: enfrentarse a la realidad.

Barnabas se desperto, y vio que no estaba en su habitación estaba en la cama de Sonia y sintió un ligero movimiento en cama y volvió a ver y pudo ver que era Sonia tenia la cabeza sobre su pecho, estaba desnuda a su lado y sonrio al recordar lo de anoche, Sonia era suya completamente suya y el era de ella, se acomodo mas en la cama y coloco una mano en la cintura de ella para atraerla mas hacia el, y volvió a quedarse dormido sin percatarse que habia alguien en la ventana.

Julia Hoffman entro tirando todo en su laboratorio y rompió una botella de Whisky que tenia su plan no habia dado resultado, No la habia hundido en lo mas minimo se sento en el asiento de su laboratorio tenia que hacer algo mas, debía demostrarle que ella quería hacerle daño, escucho ruidos en la parte de abajo y solo vio y saco una sonrisa malévola como no lo habia pensado antes quizás era tiempo de cenar.

Sonia desperto y lo que vio la hizo Sonreir, Barnabas estaba acostada a su lado estaba dormido y se miraba tan lindo su pecho era algo palido y se lo acaricio que hizo que Barnabas se moviera ligeramente hasta que desperto y vio lo mas hermoso que jamás habia visto los ojos de su amada por la mañana.

-Buenos días- Dijo Sonia visiblemente sonrojada.

-Buenos días mi amor- Barnabas le acariciaba la mejilla y su cabello, noto que Sonia se estaba cubriendo con la sabana- olle, ya te he visto desnuda- y le bajo la sabana- que hermosa.

Ella se levanto un poco y lo beso en los labios, el respondió enseguida y se coloco sobre ella, ella tenia los brazos en el cuello de el y la acariciaba los costados y las piernas, Entre beso y beso Sonia le dijo.

-Hmmm olle debo ir al trabajo.

Barnabas vio el reloj- aun es temprano, son las 6:00 AM.

Sonia vio el Reloj y de hecho aun era temprano asi que decidió besarlo de nuevo y asi estuvieron hasta mucho mas tarde.

Alrededor de las 8:00 AM Sonia estaba en el comedor y alli estaban Elizabeth, Roger, David, Carolyn, Albert y Sarah y Karen, Sonia hizo una cara de disgusto que no paso desapercibida de Elizabeth, Sonia solo se sento en su lugar habitual y Barnabas la secundo disimuladamente le coloco una mano en la pierna y la hizo verle diciéndole con la mirada que todo iba a estar bien, en eso Albert tomo la palabra.

-¿Señorita?- le estaba hablando a Sonia.

-¿Si?

-Elizabeth no ha querido decirme su nombre y discúlpeme que ayer no nos presentamos mi nombre es Albert Collins, mi Esposa Sarah y nuestra Hija Karen Collins.

-Es un placer papa.

Albert y Sarah se quedaron de piedra al escuchar lo que dijo y Karen solo la vio.

-¿papa ha dicho?

-ASI ES … MI NOMBRE ES SONIA COLLINS.

Sonia se levanto de la mesa y empezó a caminar.

-¿Sonia adonde vas?- dijo Elizabeth.

-debo ir a trabajar.

-Te llevo- Barnabas se levanto y se fueron ya en el camino.

-¿Crees que hice bien?

Barnabas la observo y acaricio su mejilla- lo hiciste maravilloso.

Llegaron al restaurante y habia algo que no encajaba las puertas estaban abiertas.

-¿habre llegado tan tarde?

Sonia entro al restaurante y no habia nadie llego a las cocinas y vio la oficina de Andrew abierta.

-¿Señor Stevens?... ¿esta alli?.

Sonia y entro a la oficina y.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

El grito se escucho hasta afuera y alerto a Barnabas que entro.

-SONIA…SONIA

-Estoy aquí….

-¿estas bien?

-Mira.

Barnabas se quedo helado era Andrew Stevens muerto… le habían arrancado la garganta, levanto a Sonia y se fueron de alli.

-Espera… tengo que… tengo que decirle a la policía.

-Sonia lo haremos…. Pero regresemos a Collinwood.

-Aaaay Barnabas ¿que diran su hija y su esposa?

-Vamonos… tengo una ligera idea de quien hizo esto.

Barnabas definitivamente le haría pagar a esa mujer.

Fin del cpaitulo.


	11. Amenazas

Hola mis amigos he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de una de mis películas favoritas Dark Shadows espero que les siga gustando. :-)

Capitulo 11: Amenazas

Sonia llego a Collinwood mas palida de lo normal, aun no podía asimilar lo que habia pasado su jefe y amigo habia sido asesinado, no mas entro a la casa salió corriendo directo a su habitación, dejando a todos atonitos y preocupados por ella.

-por dios ¿Qué ha sucedido Barnabas?- habia preguntado bastante preocupada Elizabeth.

-Andrew Stevens… lo encontramos muerto en el restaurante lo asesinaron.

-No puede ser, pero Sonia.

-Ella lo vio primero… ¿Carolyn? ¿puedes venir conmigo?

-Seguro- ya habiendo llegado lo mas alejado de Elizabeth- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿puedes olfatear a la doctora Hoffman? Debo hablar con ella.

Carolyn olfateo y luego hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué?

-Esta en la habitación de Sonia

Barnabas Abrio lo ojos para salir corriendo de alli subiendo las escaleras.

Sonia habia salido corriendo hacia su habitación, entro y.

-Hola Sonia.

-Tu… ¿tu le hiciste eso al Señor Stevens?

-Vamos Sonia, tenia hambre… como la tengo ahora… a menos que te largues de aquí.

-Yo no me voy a ir de Collinwood este es mi hogar.

Julia se acerco a ella para agarrarla del cuello.

-Mira… dejemos esto en claro, Yo he estado mas tiempo aquí que tu… vi a Barnabas Collins primero y no permitiré que alguien como tu me lo quite… ¿sabes que? Mejor acabo contigo ahora.

Tomo un vidrio y le hirió la pierna.

-aaaah.

Sangre salía de su pierna y hizo que Julia oliera ese elixer, sonrio perversamente y puso sus boca cerca de su cuello, cuando alguien tiro la puerta violentamente y la lanzo lejos, Sonia callo Inconsciente al suelo, Barnabas la observo tenia la pierna Herida pero lo que mas le molesto era verla inconsciente y tomo a la doctora Hoffman del cuello.

-Escucha víbora, le vuelves a hacer eso y te acabare.

-Barnabas, admítelo ella no es para ti…. Aquí estoy yo

Julia se le quería acercar sensualmente pero Barnabas se hizo atrás y cogió a Sonia en brazos, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano la sangre de Sonia huele tan bien.

-Escuche Doctora, dejenos en paz se lo advierto.

Barnabas llevo a Sonia a su habitación y la deposito en la cama, en verdad que le tentaba no podía controlarse.

-yo lo hago por ti.

Esa voz era.

-Carolyn- Estaba en las vigas del techo y cayo ágilmente al suelo, se acerco a Sonia que aun estaba inconsciente- ¿Hoffman se lo hizo?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Barnabas soy una mujer lobo tengo el olfato mas desarrollado y el olfato de Hoffman es de vampiro, anda hazte atrás yo la curo.

Sonia le subió un poco el pantalón y pudo ver la cortada era bastante profunda, empezó a curárselo escuchando algunos quejidos de Sonia que aun estaba inconsciente, cuando hubo terminado.

-Mejor la dejamos descansar.

-Si, aunque me quedare aquí.

-Como quieras.

Sonia se levantaba no recordaba mucho, solo que la Doctora Hoffman la habia atacado, estaba oscuro y solo podía dislumbrar la puerta se levanto como pudo en realidad le dolia la pierna camino hacia la puerta y lo que vio, Barnabas y la doctora Hoffman besándose.

-Barnabas ¿lo ves? Soy mejor que ella.

-Oh si que lo eres, mi vampiresa y ese banquete que nos dimos.

Sonia pudo ver a Elizabeth, Carolyn, David, Willie, les habían arrancado la garganta.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sonia se habia levantado era una pesadilla solamente.

-Sonia… Sonia shhh ya paso… era solo un mal sueño.

Barnabas estaba a su lado acariciándole la cabeza, la volvió a acostarla en la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor creo... ¿Barnabas? ¿el señor Stevens?

-Ya recogieron su cuerpo, querida llegaron su esposa e hija, quieren que llegues al funeral y a la lectura del testamento.

-Ire… pero ven conmigo ¿si?

-Si querida

-No puedo creer que esto este sucediendo.

Sonia se levanto de la cama pero … le dolia la pierna entoces la doctora si la hirió como pudo llego a la puerta y la abrió y suspiro aliviada no habia nada.

-¿querida?

-Tuve un sueño Horrible, estabas besándote con la doctora Hoffman y les habían arrancado la garganta a mi tia Liz y a mi tio Roger a Carolyn y a David.

-Eso no pasara.

Se acerco a ella la cogió de los hombros y le beso la mejilla, la tomo de nuevo en Brazos y la llevo a la cama.

-Descansa.

-Me siento amenzada.

-Yo te voy a proteger.

-te amo, no me dejes nunca.

-Yo tambien te amo, jamás te dejaría

Sonia volvió a quedarse Dormida y Barnabas velaba su sueño.

A la mañana siguiente fue al funeral de Andrew, estaban todos los trabajadores y la esposa e Hija de Andrew, Sonia se acerco a ella aun cojeando un poco de la herida de la pierna.

-¿Señora Stevens?

-oh sonia- ella le abrazo fuertemente- ¿Por qué le paso esto a Andrew?

-No lo se señora Stevens, y lo lamento tanto pero le juro que el causante recibirá su merecido.

-Lo se, esto no se quedara asi, y ¿Qué te paso en la pierna?

-Ayer me cai y me heri la pierna… Señora Stevens ¿Melissa?

-Ella aun no reconoce esto, ella cree que su padre se ha ido de vacaciones.

Sonia se acerco a una pequeña Melissa que tenia 6 años.

-Hola Meli

-Hola tia Sonia- Ella le decía tia Sonia ya que siempre que ella llega al restaurante Sonia le cocina y hace formas divertidas con la comida- papa se fue de Vacaciones dicen que son muy largas.

-Querida ya veras que lo vas a volver a ver ¿si?

-Si… ¿tia? ¿Qué pasara con el restaurante de papa? ¿si el no esta no podrá vender comida?

-Ya veremos que ha predicho ¿si?

Paso el funeral y Barnabas no se despego de Sonia, luego pasaron al restaurante estaba sentados en la mesa y el abogado de Andrew estaba leyendo los papeles Sonia se preguntaba ¿Qué hacia ella alli? Ella no era familiar de Andrew, Barnabas le tenia cogida de la mano.

-Muy bien el fallecido Andrew ha predicho que su esposa tenga la casa, el auto deportivo- El abogado abrió sus ojos y saco una carta- tambien esta carta tengo que leerla "yo (comienza la voz de Andrew) Mi restaurante es la fuente de mi felicidad, amo mi profesión ahora que he encontrado a alguien tan apasionado en la cocina como Sonia Collins no me cabe la menor duda que quiero que ella lo tenga, siempre y cuando cuide a lo mas valioso para mi que es mi hija Melissa por favor Sonia cuida a los trabajadores se buenos con ellos y ayuda a mi esposa e hija tu jefe y mejor amigo Andrew Stevens" (Acaba la voz de Andrew)

-Andrew te dejo el restaurante

-¿a mi?

-Si a usted señorita Collins- Dijo casi sin ganas el abogado- ¿Sarah? Yo.. no- pero Sarah Stevens le paro.

-Si Andrew lo dispuso es por algo, hare lo que el pide se que Sonia va a cuidar el Restaurante mas que yo.

-Señora Stevens será un placer… y le prometo que le ayudare en todo, es como si el restaurante fuera suyo- Barnabas estaba orgulloso de ella y le apretó la mano ligeramente.

Cuando hubiesen acabado se fueron a Collinwood, aun no lo podía creer Andrew le lego el restuarante definitivamente si confiaba en ella, se tiro en la cama de Barnabas y vio que el entraba.

-Bueno Señorita Collins ahora tiene un restaurante.

-Tenemos- le dijo cogiéndolo de la camisa para besarlo, el correspondió el beso y Sonia lo jalo para que se pusiera sobre ella y asi pasaron hasta el dia siguiente.

Fin del capitulo.


	12. una Horrible realidad

Hola cuelgo el capitulo 12 de esta historia aunque ya no tengo reviews pero espero poder recibir mas reviews y les guste mi historia.

Capitulo 12: una horrible realidad

Una niña se encontraba en la entrada de una gran casa.

-Pequeña ¿nos esperas mientras visitamos a la abuela?

La niña solo miraba a sus padres.

-Volveremos por ti querida- Aclaraba su madre.

La niña solo miraba como el auto se alejaba y sus tios estaba a su lado, Los días pasaron y sus padres no volvían y ella estaba siempre sentada en las escaleras de esa casa.

-Tia Elizabeth ¿Cuándo vendrán mi mama y papa por mi?

Elizabeth solo la observa con un deje de tristeza no se atrevía a decirle la verdad, solo salió corriendo llorando de alli.

-Tia Liz… ¿Tio Roger? ¿Dije algo malo?

-No, no querida no has dicho nada malo

-Tu sabes cuando vendrán mi mama y mi papa.

-Querida… sere claro contigo… tu mama y papa no van a volver… ellos

-¿me abandonaron?

-Si.

La pequeña niña rompió a llorar y salió corriendo de la mansión.

-SONIA VUELVE

La tormenta azotaba pero a ella no le interesaba empaparse llego al risco de la viuda y grito.

-MAMA… PAPA ¿POR QUE?

Grito tirándose al suelo.

Sonia se levanto sobresaltada, otra vez habia soñado con el dia en que ellos la habían abandonado, fue tan triste cuando su tio Roger le habia dicho la verdad… tanto tiempo que ella habia creido que sus padres la amaban realmente, un movimiento la saco de sus pensamientos, era el… Barnabas su amado y dulce Barnabas se estaba acomodando para dormir, de algo estaba segura Barnabas Collins era lo mejor que le habia pasado, pero pensó en algo y una lagrimilla recorrió su rostro y Si Barnabas Collins luego piensa que ella no es suficiente para el… y si la Doctora Hoffman lograba arrebatárselo, ese seria su fin, ella no podría soportar que alguien mas la lastimara, sollozo un poco y se giro en la cama intento llorar en silencio pero le fue imposible asi que Barnabas se desperto y vio a Sonia.

-Mi amor… ¿Qué tienes?

-No es nada- intento levantarse pero el se lo impidió y se puso a su altura- No debes temer.

-Barnabas… Es solo que volvi a soñar con ese dia… y siempre tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasarme… Barnabas tu has sido lo mas importante que me ha pasado.

-Y tu igual para mi- dijo acariciando su mejilla- y jamás voy a dejarte ni dejare que nadie te haga daño, ven mi amor recuéstate deja esos malos pensamientos.

Barnabas volvió a recostarla y la tomo de la cintura y la arrimo a el, Sonia volvió a quedarse a dormida, Barnabas cuando ella se hubiese dormido se levanto con cuidado, no quería despertarla debía hacer que Sonia dejase de tener miedo y eso lo conseguiría enfrentándose a Hoffman se vistió de vuelta se acerco a la ventana era Luna Llena de seguro Carolyn andaba por el bosque transformada en Mujer lobo volvió su vista a Sonia antes de desaparecer por la ventana.

Carolyn estaba sentada en una piedra en el monte de la viuda pensando cuando un olor familiar se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te he dicho mil veces que no debes seguirme no me pasa nada.

-No vengo por ti… vengo a pensar.

-¿Sonia es la que te preocupa verdad?

-Si, la doctora Hoffman busca hacerle daño… empezó a hacérselo cuando mando a llamar a sus padres el dia del Happening, asesino a su jefe.

-Ella mato a Stevens?

-Si… tengo miedo de que le pase algo malo… debo detener a Hoffman pero para hacer eso debo poner a salvo a Sonia.

-ay algo que debes saber entonces

-¿Qué?

-Los padres de Sonia no era la primera vez que la querían abandonar… a ella la recluyeron en el sanatorio mental… ya que creía ver a un fantasma pero ella escapo de el… no se si seguirán buscándola… ¿en que piensas?

-En como voy a protegerla… no se si me lo perdone… pero quiero tener el corazón partido que verla a ella muerta.

-¿llamaras a los del sanatorio?

-Si.

Barnabas se fue del bosque al estudio que tenia tomo el teléfono y marco el numero.

-Sanatorio de Saint Claire

-Si, mi nombre es Barnabas Collins quería informar acerca de un fugitivo Sonia Collins.

-oh si lleva mucho tiempo desaparecida no termino su tratamiento ¿tiene información de su paradero?

-Si ella esta en Collinsport.

Sonia se estiraba en la cama y despertaba volvió su vista a la cama… Barnabas no estaba alli se levanto y decido bajar a desayunar pero escuchaba alboroto en el comedor ¿Qué pasaba?.

-Buenos … días.

-Hola Señorita Collins ¿me recuerdas?

-Doctor Thomas …. Pero ¿Qué?

-Te escapaste del Sanatorio y el señor Collins me hizo el favor de decirnos donde estabas.

-¿Quién?

-El Señor Barnabas Collins

A Sonia se le helo la sangre Barnabas… el les habia dicho a los del sanatorio donde estaba ella.

-ven con nosotros.

-NO

-Sonia.. ven

-Tia Liz no dejes que me lleven.

-Sonia no te resistas.

-Tio Roger.

-Carolyn… David

Barnabas estaba en la cocina con los ojos cerrados le dolia como se la llevaban pero eso seria lo mejor hasta que detuviera a Hoffman, salió de la cocina para poder verla una vez mas, alli estaba con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, Sonia pudo verlo y se lanzo a el pegándole con los puños en su pecho a Barnabas no le dolia pero sentía como su corazón se destrozaba.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?

-Sonia entiéndelo.

-Crei que me amabas…. No quiero volver a ese lugar.

-Sonia, comprendelo es lo mejor.

-Crei que me amabas.

-Y te amo.

-no me sigas mintiendo… no me amas… si me amaras quisieras que me quedara.

-Sonia.

-No me hables te odio.

Barnabas abrió los ojos y sintió sus lagrimas formarse definitivamente Sonia no lo amaría mas pero quería que estuviera viva, solo vio como se la llevaban Sonia estaba con la cabeza gacha y solo observo a la Doctora Hoffman sonriéndole con burla… si Hoffman le gano.

Fin del capitulo

Pobre BARNABAS pero fue por protegerla ¿Qué pasara?


	13. De vuelta al calabozo

Hola amigos bueno si alguien algun dia lee esto y deja un Review, estare tan agradecida con ustedes xD

Capitulo 13: De vuelta al calabozo.

Sonia iba en la camioneta del sanatorio y viendo hacia atrás veía como Collinwood se perdia de vista, se sento y sintió como las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos, volveria a ese horrible lugar al que cuando era pequeña sus padres jamás le habían dicho que ellos la habían mandado, pero en parte no era ese su motivo para llorar su motivo para llorar era.

-Barnabas.

¿Por qué le habría hecho eso? Ella lo amaba, pero.

-Que estúpida al haber creido que el me amaba.

Ahora lo sabia… tal vez si escogería a la Doctora Hoffman… si asi era les desearía felicidad aunque ella moriría en ese lugar de eso estaba segura.

Barnabas se encontraba en la habitación en la que dormía Sonia y miraba sus chaquetas de cocina.

-Mi dulce y amada Sonia… mi amor… perdóname, no quería hacerte sufrir solo quiero protegerte de Hoffman hasta que sepa como derrotarla volveré por ti.

Sus palabras eran sentidas se tiro en la cama de ella, y a su mente venían las imágenes de cómo alli la habia hecho suya, ella tan hermosa, se levanto de la cama y sabia que tenia que empezar a planear como derrotar a la doctora Hoffman, aunque sus palabras no fueron tan silenciosas por que una persona se encontraba tras la pared.

Elizabeth se encontraba con Roger en su despacho.

-Roger tenemos que hacer algo… tenemos que sacarla de alli.

-Ya lo se Elizabeth… llamemos al consultorio.

Elizabeth llamo.

-Consultorio Saint Claire.

-Habla Elizabeth Collins… quiero información acerca de Sonia Collins.

-La señorita Collins aun no la han traido al consultorio después de tantos años al fin la encontraron.

-pues quiero sacarla de alli.

-Es imposible señorita los padres de la señorita Collins llenaron el formulario.

-ella ya es mayor de edad… ya sabe elegir.

-Pero lo mejor es terminar el tratamiento además el dicho es Saint Claire es tu hogar asi que ella prácticamente pasara aquí el resto de su vida.

La secretaria colgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué te dijieron Liz?

-No van a dejarla ir.

En una habitación llena de experimentos y botellas de licor se encontraba Julia Hoffman paseándose en su laboratorio.

-Tus palabras no son silenciosas Barnabas Collins, con que ese era tu plan… llevártela Lejos mientas tu quieres derrotarme, veremos quien vence al final.

Julia Hoffman tenia una perversa sonrisa en su rostro.

Sonia iba dormida en la camioneta cuando se detuvo.

-_Ya llegamos-_ pensó para si.

Y alli estaba el gran consultorio Saint Claire, era igual de espeluznante como lo recordaba y vio la puerta abrirse y alli llegaban los enfermeros y llevaban algo.

-_Genial mi camisa de fuerza_- Sonia sintió como esas personas le ponían la camisa eso le imposibilitaba moverse era molesto realmente se la pasaba mal, pero ¿Qué importaba? A una persona como ella no merecía mas que esto, estar recluida de por vida en un consultorio mental por que sus padres la creyeron rara, incluso quien habia creido que era el amor de su vida resulto ser igual que todos, mientras caminaban no podía evitar ver a los pacientes ella sentía verdadera lastima por ellos sus familias los abandonan, escucho que alguien le hablaba.

-psss… Sonia… ¿eres tu?

-Sofia… si soy yo… ¿aun estas aquí?

-Si, mis padres jamás vinieron por mi… ¿y tu?

No pudo seguir hablando por que el enfermero la jaloneo.

-Tendran tiempo luego.

Sonia solo miraba a quien era su amiga mientras estaba aquí, siguió caminando hasta que la llevaron a un cuarto ella sabia que era comenzarían con su tortura ahora, el doctor Thomas apareció.

-Hola pásenla aquí ¿recuerdas esto?

-Como olvidarlo-

El Doctor reacciono con una bofetada hacia ella.

-No respondas de esa manera… a las personas como tu que escapan debemos tratarlas mal asi que mas respeto ¿no? Acuéstenla en la camilla.

Ella intento resistirse pero al fin y al cabo pudieron acostarla en la mesa y alli se acercaba el doctor Thomas con esos dos aparatos, que los sumergió en agua.

-Bueno Sonia esto no te dolerá- y se los topo a las sienes.

Sonia solo sintió el dolor agudo de la electrización, Sintio un gran dolor que se removía en la camilla, sus lagrimas se formaban.

-¿ a ver? ¿sigues viendo fantasmas?

Sonia iba a responder cuando un brillo se formo y una hermosa fantasma aparecia junto a ella y le sonreía, ella sonrio.

-Si

El doctor volvió a toparle esos aparatos electrizantes.

-AAAAAH.

Cuando ya estaba muy agotada el doctor paro.

-Llevatela a la habitacion con su amiga.

Los enfermeros solo la llevaban arrastrada y abrieron la compuerta de la habitación y la lanzaron.

-Sonia- y solo vio que cerraron- ¿Qué le hicieron?... Sonia despierta… Sonia.

Barnabas estaba en Collinsport viendo el restaurante de Andrew Stevens… alli estaba… abierto estaba la esposa de Stevens y su hija pero se les ve angustiados se disponía a irse.

-SEÑOR COLLINS

-aaaaah Señora Stevens

-Señor Collins… estoy preocupada… Sonia no debería estar en ese lugar.

-Lo se señora Stevens… Lo se.

-Señor Collins…. ¿Por qué?

-Lo hice por cuidarla de algo.

-No sabe lo que hace ¿verdad?

-¿de que habla?

-En ese lugar quien logra escapar y es capturado de regreso… ellos los matan.

Barnabas sintió desfallecer... eso no podía ser cierto, no era verdad

-no es cierto… señora Stevens.

-es cierto señor…

Barnabas cerro los ojos ¿Qué estaría sufriendo su dulce Sonia?

-AAAAAAAH-

-Cada vez iran mas fuertes Sonia… cada dia le subimos mas potencia.

Sonia estaba realmente exhausta, todos los días eran esas torturas eletrocutandola, casi inaudiblemente les dijo.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?

-Por que se lo merecen- el doctor volvió a colocarles esos aparatos.

-AAAAAAAH.

Barnabas daba vueltas en su despacho.

-Barnabas para le haras un agujero al suelo

-No estoy para bromas Carolyn… Debo sacarla de alli, aunque derribe todo el lugar.

Sono el teléfono en la mansión y Elizabeth contesto.

-Si Collinwood…. ¿Qué? ¿ella no quiere? Harán mas duros sus… pero no lo permitiré… hola… hola.

-¿Qué ocurrió Elizabeth?- preguntaba Roger.

-Era del consultorio Saint Claire.

Barnabas se levanto- ¿Qué dijieron?

-Sonia esta enferma… tiene semanas sin comer… ellos están doblando sus métodos… y pierde fuerza rápido.

Barnabas estaba viendo fijo no podía creerlo.

-IRE A SACARLA DE ALLI.

-Sonia debes comer algo no es bueno para ti.- Decia Sofia poniéndole un paño de agua en las sienes, Sonia solo se movia de dolor- se que te duele, pero no llores.

-No lloro del dolor ¿sabes?... lo extraño.

-Lo se.

-Barnabas… te amo _Si tan solo lo supieras._

Barnabas estaba en su habitación iria a sacarla, llamaron a su puerta.

-Adelante- paso una mujer era Sarah Stevens se miraba que no estaba muy bien- Señora Stevens, es un gusto verla ¿en que puedo ayudarla?

-Señor Collins… Melissa ¿ha venido a Collinwood a visitarlos?

-No señora Stevens la joven Melissa no ha venido por aquí.

Sarah Stevens rompió a llorar.

-Señora Stevens ¿se encuentra usted bien?

-Mi hija ha desaparecido señor Collins… no esta en Collinsport.

Barnabas Collins no lo podía creer ahora que iria a sacar a Sonia de ese lugar.

-Señora Stevens con gusto voy a ayudarla pero por ahora ire a sacar a Sonia donde se encuentra.

Sonia cada vez estaba mas débil casi no se movia… sabia que moriría… aunque si le daban a escoger algun deseo seria poder ver a Barnabas una vez mas aunque el la odiara y repudiara su presencia.

-Sonia…. Sonia- era una voz angelical.

-¿Qué?... ¿estoy muerta?

-No… Mirame.

Ella alzo la mirada y vio una mujer tenia el cabello no tan largo pero preciosamente peinado tenia un vestido Gris.

-¿qu…qui..quien eres?

-Hola Mi nombre es Victoria Winters por favor dime Vicky

-vic…victoria

El fantasma se le acerco y la observo.

-Tienes que aguantar… El viene

-¿Quién? ¿Barnabas?

El fantasma solo asintió.

-pero el… me odia.

-No… El viene- y el fantasma desapareció.

-Barnabas…

-Sonia- Suspiraba Barnabas tomando sus cosas y listo para irse.

-Barnabas nosotros iremos te guste o no.

Toda la familia Collins estaba frente a el.

-Bien vengan ¿Elizabeth? ¿Dónde esta la Doctora Hoffman?

-No ah aparecido en todo el dia ¿Por qué?

Barnabas sabia que ella iria tras ella asi que,

-Apurense vámonos.

-AAAAAAAH- Sonia gritaba ante la nueva descarga eléctrica proporcionada por el Doctor Thomas, sus lagrimas eran gruesas, pero siempre aparecia el fantasma susurrando.

-El viene.

El doctor Thomas viendo que Sonia miraba a la nada sabia que estaba viendo al supuesto "fantasmas" asi que le proporciono una nueva descarga.

-AAAAAAAAH BARNABAS…. AYUDAME.

El grito de Sonia llego a los desarrollados oídos de Baranabas que solo se toco el pecho.

-_Sonia mi amor ya voy aguanta._

Fueron a dejar a Sonia a la celda donde estaba Sofia esperándola y cuando llegaron a dejarla realmente estaba herida se levanto le coloco la cabeza en sus piernas y empezó a cantarle mientras curaba sus sienes.

Weep you no more, sad fountains;  
What need you flow so fast?  
Look how the snowy mountains  
Heav'n's sun doth gently waste.  
But my sun's heav'nly eyes  
View not your weeping  
That now lies sleeping,  
Softly, softly, now softly lies sleeping.  
Sleep is a reconciling,  
A rest that peace begets.  
Doth not the sun rise smiling  
When fair at e'en he sets  
Rest you then, rest, sad eyes,  
Melt not in weeping  
While she lies sleeping,  
Softly, softly, now softly lies sleeping.

Sonia derramaba lagrimas ella abrió los ojos el vendría por ella estaba segura.

-Sofia.

-Dime

-Tengo hambre.

Sofia sonrio y le tendio el plato que fueron a dejarle de comer, ella lo comio todo cuando temino de comer, ambas chicas escucharon gritos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Su respuesta fue parada al ver como se rompia la celda y era.

-Julia Hoffman ¿Qué rayos haces?

Sonia se acercaba a ella.

-yo no haría eso si fuera tu- dijo sonriendo perversamente y enseñando a su rehén y era.

-Melissa

-Tia Sonia ayudame.

-Dejala ir… dejala- intento caminar pero cayo enseguida aun estaba demasiado débil.

-Sonia- Sofia corrió donde ella pero Julia Hoffman la tomo enseguida y le arranco la garganta.

-NOOOOOO- Sonia gritaba y lloraba Julia tomo a Sonia y a Melissa y salió de alli al salir vio como todos los trabajadores yacían muertos y el Consultorio Saint Claire era consumido por las llamas, Julia seguía jaloneándolas Sonia estaba a punto de desmayarse pero Melissa seguía hablando.

-Tia Sonia no te mueras.

-Melissa.. no temas el viene… _Barnabas ven pronto por favor._

Julia bufo- ¿el viene? Jajajaaja no me hagas reir el te encerro aquí ¿no? Mirate que patética ¿sabes que hare? Espero que es lo que veo ¿no es el carro de los Collins?

-Barnabas.

-Es el Señor Collins.

Llegaron alli Barnabas no lo podía creer Saint Claire estaba en llamas.

-SONIA….- Barnabas quería entrar pero demasiado calor.

Sonia lo miraba Era el… Barnabas.

-BARNABAS… BARNABAS,

Barnabas escucho y volteo y era.

-Doctora Hoffman- Era Julia Hoffman y que … ella tenia a Melissa Stevens.- DEJELAS IR.

-No lo creo Barnabas… espere tanto para vengarme- ella miraba a Sonia que estaba débil- ¿sabes que?- dijo colocando a Sonia en el suelo ella intento levantarse- empezare a divertirme- con su fuerza rompió la pierna de Sonia.

-AAAAAAH .

-NOOO PARA AHORA O MORIRAS- Gritaba furioso Barnabas.

-TIA SONIA… ayúdenos señor Collins.

-manten la calma… Melissa.

-OH POR DIOS PERO QUE- Era Elizabeth- Julia ¿Qué haces? Dejala- Elizabeth podía ver a Julia Diferente era- eres un vampiro.

-Si lo soy ¿sabes por cortesía de quien? De Barnabas Collins de hecho no fue su culpa fue mia pero fue lo mejor pero me vengare y comenze Elizabeth.

Sonia seguía tocándose la pierna, miraba a Melissa aun estaba en las manos de Hoffman no permitirá que le hiciera daño a esa niña decidió arrojarle una piedra que tenia cerca, al hacerlo Hoffman solto a Melissa.

-MELI CORRE.

Melissa salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Carolyn y David y Roger quienes la abrazaron.

-Hoffman deja a mi sobrina- gritaba Roger Collins sacando un arma de su abrigo y disparándole.

Barnabas se acerco a Hoffman amenazante y volvió a tomar a Sonia.

-Ven por mi Barnabas- salió corriendo con Sonia.

-NOOOOO- Barnabas salió corriendo tras ella.

Julia Corria sabia adonde quería llevarla para que Barnabas sufriera y asi lo hizo… estaban en Collinsport en el monte De la viuda.

Fin del capitulo

Aja ¿Qué les parece? Ya casi se acerca al final XD


	14. La Sangre es mas espesa que el agua

Hola amigos y sigo y sigo subiendo aunque no veo Review espero que alguien lo lea algun dia y dejen uno.

Capitulo 14: la sangre es mas espesa que el agua

Sonia sabían donde estaban estaban en el monte de la viuda, sin duda sabia que su vida terminaría alli, solo cerro los ojos al sentir que la doctora Hoffman se acercaba a ella, pero luego no sintió nada ¿estaba ya muerta? Abrió los ojos y ella estaba en el suelo y a pocos metros estaba Barnabas que tenia a la doctora Hoffman del cuello y el la presionaba.

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño.

-Destruire todo lo que tienes Barnabas Collins.

La doctora Hoffman lanzo lejos a Barnabas y cayo a un árbol.

-Barnabas- Grito Sonia queriendo levantarse pero su pierna le dolia y cayo al suelo- Barnabas-

Julia quiso acercarse otra vez a Sonia pero Barnabas se lo impidió con su mano la lanzo lejos, se acerco a Sonia y se arodillo para verla.

-Mi amor… estas tan herida.

Ella se abrazo a el- Crei que no me amabas.

-Claro que te amo ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- el le tomo de la barbilla y la beso al hacerlo Barnabas sentía la gloria habia pasado casi 1 mes sin poder besarla pero cuando siguieron.

-que tiernos ¿no?- era Julia Hoffman de nuevo- acabare con ustedes.

-Dejanos En paz Hoffman- Dijo Sonia decidida casi sin poder levantarse.

-Jajajajajaja ¿te has escuchado? Te crees la gran cosa cuando eres una insignificante mortal, ¿sabes? Acabare con ustedes dos.

Barnabas le impidió que tocara a Sonia lanzándola lejos pero Julia se lanzo hacia el con sus afilados dientes y seguían en su lucha.

-Dejanos Hoffman te lo advierto- seguía decidida Sonia, en verdad no sabia de donde salían sus palabras pero estaba harta de la doctora Hoffman, ella pudo ver el risco, la noche predominaba pero ella no quería que su dulce Barnabas pero oh no era ese dolor de nuevo, Sonia se tomo el estomago que le dolia demasiado ese era la razón por la que perdia fuerzas cada dia sufria dolores y retorcijones y ahora no era la excepción.

-AAAAAAH- Sonia se tomaba el estomago fuertemente- no ahora… no… AAAAAAH.

Al escuchar los gritos de Sonia ambos Vampiros Pararon y voltearon hacia Sonia.

-AAAAAAAAH-

Baranabas asustado se acerco a ella.

-Sonia… Sonia…¿Qué tienes?

-yo…yo…yo…barnabas creo …creo…que moriré muy pronto.

-NO …NO DIGAS ESO… SONIA… SONIA.

Sonia se levanto un poco y escupió un poco sangre que no paso desapercibido para Julia.

-Mira Barnabas la cena.

-DEJALOS EN PAZ- Se escucho una voz era David Collins- Doctora Hoffman usted era mi persona favorita pero ¿Qué hace ahora? Usted intenta destruir a mi familia.

-¿Sabes David? Es cierto Barnabas es un Collins, Sonia es una Collins y si tengo problemas con ellos los tengo con todos hiciste mal en venir ahora.

-Te lo advierto… dejanos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

-Yo no… mi mama.

Asi se vio un brillo azul y Laura Collins aparecia y con su grito lanzaba lejos a la doctora Hoffman que se revolcaba y gritaba en verdad eso quemaba como el sol y Hoffman se pulverizo, Sonia alcanzo a ver como Hoffman se desintegraba y sonrio al fin esa mujer desaparecia pero sabia que ella moriría tambien, se abrazo a Barnabas y gruesas lagrimas corrieron en su mejilla.

-Mi dulce y amado Barnabas… gracias por haberme amado… yo..te..amo

-Sonia mi dulce Sonia no te mueras.

Sonia Tenia algo nublada su visión pero pudo ver un brillo era ella otra vez, la llamaba era Vicky ella vio a Barnabas y se giro para caer la precipicio,

-NOOOO- Barnabas se lanzo con ella y la abrazo y mordió su cuello, Sonia sintió como el veneno atacaba su sangre y el dolor desaparecia, cayeron al acantilado y ella solo cerro sus ojos.

Barnabas observaba a Sonia estaba.

-Sonia… oh mi Dulce Sonia… Sonia.

Ocurrió algo que a Barnabas le sorprendió vio a Sonia abrir sus ojos ella era…como el su piel palida como la nieve y sus ojos rojos y sus parpados alrededor de los ojos negro era hermosa.

-Barnabas….- ella se lanzo a abrazarle y a besar sus labios, Barnabas la atrajo mas a el sin dejar de besarla al fin… podría estar junto a ella toda la eternidad.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo , te amo, te amo.

-Yo tambien te amo… Barnabas crei que te perdería para siempre.

-Lo mismo crei yo mi amor pero mira prometo que estare junto a ti la eternidad, ¿sabes? Dicen que la sangre es mas espesa que el agua, pero mi maldición se acabo.

Sonia sonrio y beso a Barnabas, al fin tenia la felicidad que ella quiso.

Volvieron a Collinwood junto a David alli lo esperaban todos, ya habían llegado Elizabeth con Carolyn, Roger y Melissa alli estaba recibiéndola tambien la Señora Stevens todos abrazaron a Sonia, Elizabeth que era muy observadora noto el cambio en Sonia sabia que ya no era humana y ahora miraba por que el cambio en Barnabas pero no se opondría se notaba que Barnabas la amaba, Sonia se acerco a Melissa.

-Hola Meli

-Hola tia Sonia.

-¿estas bien?

-Si.

-Disculpame te expuse a demasiado peligro.

-No tia, estoy muy bien.

-Señora Stevens.

Sarah Stevens solo atino en abrazar a Sonia sin duda ella amaba a su familia y por eso Andrew confiaba en ella.

-Tia Sonia mañana volveras al restaurante.

-Si.

Sonia camino un poco pero sintió ese retorcijon en el estomago.

-Ahhh.

-Sonia…- Barnabas se acerco a ella- ¿estas bien? ¿Qué tienes dime?

-Barnabas estoy embarazada.

Todos se sorprendieron pero ¿Qué acababa de decir?

-Sonia… ¿my dear? ¿es cierto?

-Si yo lo supe en Saint Claire pero no se si el bebe estará bien de todo esto ¿Barnabas? Tu…

No continuo por que Barnabas se apodero de sus labios, todo era perfecto ahora que tenia a su amor junto a el y le habia dicho que seria padre.

-Te amo…

Barnabas llevo a Sonia al doctor para que le hiciera el Chequeo, el doctor la examino y en efecto un fuerte latido se escuchaba en el estetoscopio.

-Felicidades señorita Collins… su bebe tiene un corazón fuerte- Barnabas sonrio mientras tomaba la mano de Sonia y la miraba con ojos de amor, ahora sabia por que perdia tanta fuerza el bebe era un vampiro asi que no comia comida normal.

A medida que Barnabas le enseño a cazar y a alimentarse sus fuerzas fueron creciendo aunque ella comia el doble de Barnabas ya que el bebe comia tambien, todos aceptaron la nueva faceta de Sonia, ella se ingeniaba como llevar el restaurante durante el dia con mucho esfuerzo el Restaurante fue el mejor de todo Collinsport, Barnabas y ella compartían mucho tiempo juntos leyendo trabajando comiendo, los meses iban pasando y el embarazo seguía su curso hasta que un dia,

-Olle Barnabas….aaaaaah cayo de rodillas y sintió un liquido saliendo de ella el bebe venia- BARNABAAAAAS.

Barnabas escucho su grito y fue.

-¿Qué paso? Sonia

-El bebe viene

Barnabas la llevo al hospital donde después de Gritos Jadeos de parte de Sonia y palabras de Aliento de Barnabas habia llegado al mundo una hermosa niña que era una mezcla de los dos Barnabas miraba asombrado a su hijita en efecto era un vampiro palida como la nieve, Barnabas beso a su pequeña y a su amor, luego entraron los demás y Elizabeth solo miraba a su sobrina y a su pequeña no pudo evitar llorar, David observaba embelesado a la nueva miembro de la familia, Carolyn recargada en la puerta solo sonreía, Roger se encontraba a la par de Elizabeth tambien se le salian unas lagrimas, Sonia acariciaba a su pequeña la amaba y Barnabas las amaba a las dos, las acaricio a ambas, estaba tan feliz de tenerlas y estarían los 3 juntos toda la vida, la eternidad.

-¿Cómo deberíamos ponerle?- Preguntaba Barnabas,

-No lo se ¿Qué nombre prefieres?

-Habia pensado en Evangeline.

-Me encanta ese nombre… mirala Barnabas ¿no esta preciosa?

-Claro que si… esta igualita a ti

-Tambien a ti.

Todos felicitaron a Barnabas y a Sonia luego los dejaron solos y par que Sonia descansara cuando se hubiesen quedado solos Barnabas se sento al borde de la cama y sostuvo a Evangeline.

-Evangeline Collins ¿te gusta tu nombre pequeña?

La pequeña alzo sus brazos en forma de de asentimiento sin duda le gustaba su nombre, Sonia salió del Hospital y fueron a Collinwood donde ya le esperaban la familia, Barnabas tomo a Sonia de la mano.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo mi amor.

Ellos subieron y la llevo a la habitación que estaba enfrente de la de Barnabas, Barnabas abrió la puerta y Sonia sonrio ampliamente Barnabas habia decorado la habitación y le habia puesto todas las cosas que la bebe necesitaría.

-Barnabas… esto es hermoso.

-Lo hice para ustedes

Sonia Sonrio y llevo a Evangeline a ver todo.

-Mira pequeña mira esto, es tu habitación ¿te gusta?, mira la vista oh que sorpresa tu padre le ha puesto algo para que el sol no entre, el sol nos hace mal, pero aquí la vista es perfecta.

Barnabas solo las observaba a las dos.

-Si son perfectas.

El se unió a ella que arrullaba a la pequeña Evangeline, beso a Sonia en la cabeza y a Evangeline igual, la llevaron a la cuna cuando se hubiese dormido y salieron de alli.

-¿Qué me dices mama? ¿dormimos?

Ella sonrio y le beso, Barnabas la tomo de la cintura y fueron caminando para adentrarse a la habitación, Despues de un rato Sonia estaba recostada en el pecho de Barnabas y el le acariciaba.

-¿Sonia?

-Dime

El la vio y le beso las manos.

-Te amo… bueno las amo a las dos a Evangeline y a ti son lo mejor que me a pasado y no podría vivir sin ustedes, ni sin, ti asi que estaba pensando en- Se levanto y tomo una cajita de terciopelo, Sonia sabia lo que era se sento en la cama y Barnabas la imito, Barnabas abrió la caja y esta tenia un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-Sonia ¿te casarias conmigo?

Sonia le abrazo y le beso.

-Claro que si.

Barnabas sonrio le coloco el anillo y la beso con fiereza, la noche les tomo Sonia descansaba recostada en el pecho de Barnabas y el la observaba al fin era feliz y habia encontrado a su verdadero amor y todo por Una segunda oportunidad en la vida.

Fin.

Bueno se acabo XD solo falta el Epilogo gracias a mis nuevas seguidora.


	15. Epilogo

Hola amigos aquí viene el epilogo me divertí realmente escribiendo esta historia aunque después del capitulo no se cuanto XD deje de recibir Reviews pero aun asi segui segui y segui y al final gane 2 seguidores creo muchas gracias acepto criticas :D asi que el epilogo

Capitulo 15: Epilogo.

Al final todo habia salido como ellos querían, el restaurante seguía en pie y era el mejor de Collinsport, ahora tenían una ceremonia para celebrar el aniversario del restaurante, Sonia empujaba una silla de ruedas para entrar en el establecimiento en ella una señora de edad avanzada iba.

-¿Sonia?

-Digame Señora Stevens.

-Antes de entrar debo darte las gracias, Sin ti el restaurante de Andrew hubiera quedado en la ruina, aunque tu estabas luchando con esa rara enfermedad que detuvo tu envejecimiento siempre seguías con el restaurante.

-De nada señora Stevens siempre fue un placer ayudarla.

Entraron al establecimiento donde la esperaban sus familiares y amigos, alli estaban Melissa y su esposo Anthony y sus hijos, estaban todos los Collins incluidos Barnabas y Evangeline, agradecieron a todos el apoyo y cuando hubiese terminado la ceremonia Sonia decidió ir a un lugar a pensar, Penso acerca de la vida que tenia ahora era perfecta, su esposo y su amada hija ellos eran felices, aunque tambien habia dado un giro toda la familia Collins era de vampiros ahora excepto Carolyn y Elizabeth ellas habían deseado convertirse en mujeres Lobo asi que no habían tenido que separarse, Su hija habia crecido hasta que ya no pudo seguir envejeciendo como Barnabas y ella, era hermosa con su cabello negro hasta los hombros y con su cuerpo de Adolescente, ella roba la mirada de todos los chicos de su edad aunque Barnabas era algo sobreprotector con ella, ella y el pues seguían igual que la vez que se vieron la primera vez en el comedor de la Collinwood cuando ella era aun humana.

Sintio un crujido de ramas alli habia alguien, ese alguien se lanzo a ella y era.

-Mama.

-Hola cielo.

-Ya todos están en Collinwood, la comida estaba buenísima según dicen.

Ella rio un poco.

-eso espero… no la probe.

-Pues no es necesario-se escucho una voz- todo lo que cocines te queda de maravilla mi amor- era Barnabas.

Sonia se levanto y se acerco a sus querido esposo e hija y les abrazo- tienen razón, solo Habia venido a pensar en como iba nuestra vida de perfecta, y sin ustedes mi vida no seria perfecta.

Barnabas se acerco a Sonia y le beso- la mia tampoco mi amor.

-Ni la mia- Decia Evangeline Abrazando a sus padres, Sus padres la abrazaron y besaron en la mejilla al mismo tiempo.

-Tu fuiste parte de esto Evangeline, si no hubiera sido por ti, estaría muerta- ella sonrio- Olle ¿Qué te parece una carrera a Collinwood?

-Bien- Evangeline salió corriendo, cuando Sonia quiso correr Barnabas le tomo del brazo.

-¿Qué te parece si la dejas ganar?... bueno tu ganaras igual- el atrajo a el y la beso, ella correspondió el beso poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Te amo y gracias

-¿Por qué?- Sonia estaba confundida.

-Por que gracias a ti tuve una segunda oportunidad en la vida y esta segunda oportunidad es la de mi vida.

-Yo tambien te amo y tu has sido el amor de mi vida.

Ellos siguieron besándose- por cierto my dear ¿sabes que dia es mañana?

-Lo se… feliz Aniversario mi amor.

-Feliz aniversario lo mejor fue cuando te hize mi esposa.

-Tambien el mio Ahora a que no me ganas de regreso.

-Claro que si

Asi ambos salieron corriendo de regreso a su hogar el hogar que fue testigo del amor de los dos y que les dio a ellos una segunda oportunidad en la vida.

Fin

Se acabo :/ bueno muchas gracias a los nuevos seguidores y espero reviews :) asi que gracias por todo y espero que pronto lo vean nuevos lectores.


End file.
